Jack's One Hundred Kumite Challenge
by vio789
Summary: Jack is facing one hundred men in one day. Can he do it? One shot.


Rudy's POV:

"You ready Jack?" I ask the man standing in front of me. "Yes, I am Rudy." I pat his shoulder. These next couple of hours are going to be the hardest of his life.

Jack's POV:

I take a deep breath and step in the circle. I am doing the one hundred kumite. I basically have one hundred matches in a row. It could be with just about anyone. I've been training hard for a year to do this. I am ready. The referee says, "Here are the rules:

These will be two minute fights

Under modified take down rules if one person touches the floor besides their feet they are eliminated.

Jack, you will have enough time to hydrate.

You can be disqualified, challenger or challenge.

Finally, if you complete the kumite challenge you will be taken to a hospital for evaluation or risk forfeiting the completion. Any questions?" I shake my head no and he brings the first competitor. "Jack, you will fight from the left side, your challengers will fight from the right." Both of us bow our heads and get in a fighting stance. Two minute rounds means I can let him come to me. I don't want to make a draw though so I go at him first. I feint to the left and come up with a kick. He checks it and goes for a punch. I counter with a flip and kick him from behind. He falls and the first match is over. "Second challenger please come forth." That first match lasted about thirty seconds. I believe they get harder as the match count goes up. The challenger comes in and we bow. He comes at me and I counter with a sweep. He barely catches himself and gets up. I keep the momentum with a side kick. He falls back but catches himself again. This time he feints with a kick and connects with a punch to the chest. I stumble back and he goes for me. He tries to kick me but I duck under and kick his legs out from under him. He falls hard and I help him up. I check the time and that match lasted a minute. I need to make sure I'm going to hard or I'll wear myself out.

-3 Hours Later-

Jack's POV:

I get a quick drink of water and meet my next challenger. I've defeated everybody so far and the matches have gotten harder. He comes first with a flying kick that I barely miss. He lands feet first and I trip him. He falls and it's over. He looks towards the referee. The referee signals he's out because I used a variation of a sweep. The judge says, "Nine fighters remaining."

-16 Minutes Later-

Jack's POV:

"Last match," the judge says. We bow towards each other. I am totally exhausted. My arms and legs feel on fire. My head is so sweaty from the headgear and the sweat keeps getting in my eyes. I wipe my brow and notice a large bruise on my arm. That probably isn't good. I can feel the training in me though begin to spring up. The countless hours of kicks, punches, blocks, feint training, and push-ups are helping me. I am limping pretty heavily from a strong leg kick someone gave about fifteen rounds ago. They asked me if I wanted to stop and I said no. I can tell Rudy is worried about me. Kim flew in from Otai to watch me. The challenger comes towards me. He immediately does a punch and I block it easily. He's testing the waters to see how tired I am. The time on the clock says thirty five seconds. I answer back with a double leg takedown but he blocks with a kick to the injured leg. I grunt out a little bit and back up. I see him smirk and I look at the time. Fifty seconds. He's taunting me and I can see his weakness. Sixty seconds. I feint to the left and then to the right. I see smirk grow bigger. Seventy seconds. He comes towards me and I feint again. Seventy five seconds. He's growing frustrated and I see my opening. I feint one more time right and then left. Eighty seconds. I have forty seconds to defeat him. He comes at me and I drop kick him. That sends him reeling. He thought he was invincible. Ninety seconds. He gets back to a fighting position and I take it to him. I spin and punch. This all I have left, if I don't get him here I'm done. One hundred ten seconds. It's now or never. I send one more kick to him with all I've got. He's surprised and he's falls to the floor. I beat one hundred men in a little over three hours. The final time for that fight was one minute and nineteen seconds. I'm exhausted. My body and mind feel numb. Rudy and Kim run over to me. I'm still standing but just barely. "You did it Jack!" Rudy yells at me. I smile happily. The ambulance comes to take me to the hospital. I later find out that I broke my wrist and my leg is badly bruised.

-Later that day-

No one's POV:

"Jack Brewer, age 17 defeated one hundred men in the Kumite challenge. He trained for a year to do this incredible feat. He started at approximately ten A.M. this morning and finished approximately around one P.M. this afternoon. Jack Brewer is renowned karate expert for his age having competed in China in a worldwide contest. He had to forfeit because of a wrist injury caused by his cousin. He has helped the local Seaford community become more aware of the benefits of karate and has even helped his sensei expand his dojo. This is Lori Peters here on Channel Eleven news wishing you a good night and congratulations to Mr. Brewer for an incredible job well done. Goodnight everybody.

AN: Just a one shot. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
